A Second Chance
by WritetoRight4ever
Summary: Eliza Ebony is between Gryffindor and Slytherin, You-Know-Who and Dumbledore, Harry Potter, a boy she feels an unusual protection for, and Severus Snape, a self-loathing man she feels she must get close to. What will this odd turn of events lead to and how will Snape react to this? A remnant from Snape's past has returned to him in a new form full of love and forgiveness.
1. Chapter 1

Eliza Ebony is between Gryffindor and Slytherin, You-Know-Who and Dumbledore, Harry Potter, a boy she feels an unusual protection for, and Severus Snape, a self-loathing man she feels she must get close to. What will this odd turn of events lead to and how will Snape react to this?

"Miss Ebony, I understand you don't know what to make of all this, am I correct?" Dumbledore asked softly, his thin lips curving into a warm smile and his twinkling eyes gazing down at her. Eliza was comforted by the gentle expression the headmaster had given her, a rare event throughout her sixteen year life.  
>"I'm not surprised to be told all this to be honest, sir… I've spent my entire life drifting from wizard to wizard, learning their techniques and ways of life. Look like Slughorn taught me," Eliza stepped back and pulled out her wand. <em>"Expecto Patronum." <em>She whispered, waving her wand in circles before a bright, white light emitted from the tip of her wand and formed a great blue whale that soared through the air around them and flipped its fin up and down before disappearing behind the mountain gap next to them. Dumbledore's eyes widened with admiration as he smiled again and even gave a little chuckle.  
>"You don't need to tell me Slughorn believes you to have potential my dear girl," Dumbledore let out a kind giggle before turning to look off into the cold, snowcapped mountains surrounding them in isolated England.<br>"It took my staff six years to try and locate you. Our owls typically deliver your letter wherever you may be. When you didn't arrive on the Hogwarts Express for your first year, we were astonished. When the Ministry located the owl sent to deliver your letter, many of his remains were all we could find…" Dumbledore explained solemnly. "As the Ministry's investigation went on, only one explanation remained."  
>Eliza raised her light brown brow in question. "What is that, sir?" she spoke in her calm, breathy voice that sounded similar to an angel's singing.<br>"The work of Lord Voldemort's henchmen." Dumbledore looked to her as he answered calmly. Silence fell heavily. Eliza did not flinch or gasp at the sound of his evil name. She didn't look away from his searching stare. She simply replied with a nod and gazed up at him plainly. This concerned Dumbledore. He frowned, contemplating exactly where she's been and who she's been seeing in her sixteen years.  
>"What would they want with me?" Eliza asked curiously.<br>"Of that my dear, I am not certain. You haven't perhaps been… encountering Death Eaters, have you?" Dumbledore raised his brow the same way.  
>"Of course not, sir!" she looked stricken with shock.<br>"Very well… since you haven't received Hogwarts education for five years and have been either  
>"homeschooled" or self-taught, show me what you're capable of." The headmaster requested kindly. Eliza grinned at the prospect of showing what she's got. Moving aside her cascading cotton, pink sleeves that dragged across the floor, she flickered her wand towards the cave across from them on a cliff and yelled, <em>"Expulso!"<em> The rock cave coated with snow burst immediately into a million pieces with a deafening crashing noise and scattered over the cliff. Dumbledore's blue eyes widened again before grinning politely and clapping. "Well done! Now who taught that spell?" Dumbledore asked.  
>"Gilderoy Lockhart, sir. I stayed at his home in northern England while drifting, before he told me he had to take a teaching job as his "new calling" and "best achievement yet". She suppressed an adorable giggle.<br>Dumbledore couldn't help but laugh as well. "Yes, in a way it was, I suppose," He said kindly.  
>"Please continue."<br>With that, Eliza waved her wand casting the Avis, Cave Inimicum, Confringo, Defodio, and the Deprimo spells. Dumbledore noticed the sheer determination and concentration etched into Eliza's beautiful and fair-skinned face. Her movements were so swift, so graceful, it was almost impossible to see the wand flicker.  
>"That will be enough for now, Miss Ebony. Come with me. I think the Hogwarts Express is waiting for you." He said with a smile.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"Eliza stumbled across the steps of the Hogwarts Express, carrying overbearing luggage along with her red owl named Bronshon, a raw species she had managed to buy the moment Diagon Alley was about to run out of. She was permitted to bring her wand she carried since she was five. Once she climbed into the train, all eyes were cast on her. Silence died away gradually as more eyes turned to her. Some were curious. Some were shocked by her appearance. A few girls even glared at her in envy. Eliza blushed furiously as she brisk walked to an empty compartment in the near back. She could feel countless pairs of eyes on her back while many of them whispered to one another. br / "Is she new?"br / "I've never seen her at Hogwarts before…"br / "Look at that dress! Where do you think she's from?" br / Eliza sighed as she took a seat in the empty compartment. She was without a doubt annoyed at the comments of her dress. Even if they didn't like it, she couldn't picture a more perfect dress to outline her curves and slender figure while adding a colorful tone to her autumn red hair that rested down to her mid-back in waves. Her dress was a long cotton fabric with pink print and golden brocade that traveled in elegant patterns. Her entire stomach and back were exposed through a thin, fluorescent fabric. Most unusual of all were her sleeves which opened to her elbows. Attached behind her elbows was the pink and white fabric that continued to the floor. Her outfit resembled that of a vampire's. Setting Bronshon on the table in front of her and her heavy luggage under the table, she ignored her surroundings completely. br / "Hey Harry!" Neville called out from the compartment. br / "Oh, hey, Neville!" Harry greeted him and Luna as they sat together. Ron and Hermione also followed. As they talked amongst themselves, Eliza suddenly felt light-headed. It was as if the middle of her forehead was burning in the shape of a zigzag. She shut her eyes and cupped her forehead in pain, suppressing a / "Hey, who's that?" Ron pointed out in Eliza's direction. Everyone in that compartment paused for a / "I don't know… do you think she's new?" Hermione tried to bring her voice down to a whisper out of politeness. br / "Hogwarts doesn't just get new students, do they?" Harry asked, completely / "Of course not! Once you turn eleven years old, you receive a letter from Hogwarts if you possess a magical ability. You can accept or refuse the enrollment by July 31. Maybe she's accepted enrollment this year…?" Hermione was careful to reveal any / "She looks alone…" Luna sympathized. "Maybe we should introduce ourselves to her. You know Harry, she's the only person I've seen that isn't so astounded to see The Boy Who Lived." Luna / "Oh yeah…" Ron realized before Harry stood up and quietly approached Eliza massaging her aching head and cautiously opening her / "Uh… hi," Harry spoke awkwardly. Once Eliza looked up, another round of pain shot throughout her / "…H-H-Hi…" Eliza quickly sealed her lips out of fear of releasing a scream of / "Um, I'm Harry. I don't mean to sound, uh, like, arrogant or anything but I'm sure you know me…" he scolded himself for sounding so stupid but Eliza seemed to think otherwise. br / "Yes, I know. I've heard of you. I've heard stories of you and I admire them." She offered a weak smile, but couldn't look into his eyes for another shot of pain could emanate throughout her skull again more strongly. br / "Stories?" He can only guess what they were or where she's heard / "Yes… you've survived the Dark Lord at least six times already. It's absolutely astonishing. I've believed he was back from the start, Harry." She folded her hands on the table beside her owl's cage and stared down at them blankly. Harry took the opportunity to look back behind him at his friends who gestured him to continue interrogating / "So…" Harry took a seat across from her. "Why haven't we seen you before?" he / "The owls that delivered the letters from Hogwarts were killed each year according to Dumbledore." She / "Wait… Dumbledore's talked to you about it?" he / "Yes, before I came. He found me just a few days ago in northern England when Hagrid and the Ministry failed to locate me." She / "Oh, what about your parents?" Harry felt shameful himself to ask this personal question. br / "My father left my mother when I was born. She died when I was about two years old. From then on I was bouncing between wizardly foster homes you might call it. My mother was a veela—"br / "Whoa, you're a veela?!" Harry's voice rose a little too loudly that made Harry's friends turn alertly in his direction. Eliza blushed in humiliation but continued / "Half-veela to be correct, Harry." Eliza smiled. Harry was surprised to see such a girl have immeasurable patience with someone like / "I've heard of them. Don't you guys…" Harry didn't know how to ask her / "Seduce men with our beauty and charm, yes. But I don't know that unless they're evil or otherwise resistant to my advantages. That's in my nature, which sets me apart from other Veela. I won't seduce men for personal gain or out of love. I'm good-natured, Harry, and I'm grateful for that. But I am a fighter when the time calls for it." Eliza softly finished her explanation. Harry didn't say another word. Once the throbbing ache in her head subsided completely, Eliza hesitantly made eye contact with Harry. Abruptly, instead of more agony, a soft, loving feeling throbbed in her chest, rippling from her heart to the rest of her body. She smiled warmly at him which he returned awkwardly. She wanted to jump over the table and hug him as tightly as she could for some reason. She wanted to stroke his hair and tell him that she's here. Most of all, she wanted to cup his face and look into it hungrily as if she had never seen anything more valuable. Why? br / "Um," Harry began, breaking their gaze. "I should probably get going. My friends are waiting for me." Harry / "I understand," She nodded, hurriedly pushing her urges aside. "Enjoy the rest of your trip." br / "Yeah, you too." With that, Harry climbed out and walked back to his friends, feeling an odd glow of achievement for the day./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"Eliza sat barely a few feet before Professor McGonagall and the Sorting Hat, watching as each boy and girl was called up in alphabetical order and placed into one of the Houses based on their personality. All of them were first years and Eliza felt foolish as a grown sixteen-year old sitting among the shy eleven year olds eyeing her hesitantly or otherwise whispering sneering comments to one another as if she wasn't there. They were mostly girls of course. Most of the boys gazed up at her with wondrous and dazing pupils. Her beauty and charm alone were irresistible but she hoped these boys didn't have evil to pursue in their future. br / "Ebony, Eliza." Professor McGonagall called out. Eliza gulped in fear and felt her legs tremble as she stood from her seat to walk. Everyone in the room fell silent for a moment as she walked up to the seat, her long, pink sleeves dragging behind her. Murmurs regained the crowd like a dying flame gradually coming back to life in a campfire. From the corner of her eye, Eliza saw the jeering face of the Slytherin student Pansy Parkinson whisper into the pale blonde Draco Malfoy's ear. He chuckled meanly at whatever she had to say, his small pupils darting at her like an owl watching a nervous rat from a distance. Eliza chose to ignore them as she took a seat. McGonagall smiled welcomingly as she placed the Sorting Hat on Eliza's head. The Sorting Hat immediately let a surprised yelp. Everyone leaned back, appalled at the sudden / "What an intricate mind!" The Sorting Hat exclaimed excitedly. "This is truly an interesting turn of events!" Everyone in the room, including the first years and teachers mumbled among themselves in curiosity. Eliza scanned the long row of professors when she came across one with black, greasy hair down to his shoulders, curling lips, a hooked nose, and black pupils that bore into her soul like tunnels. She stopped and stared back at him. He seemed to be reading her… but with an expression hinting that he's never seen anything like it. His mouth hung open slightly, revealing his yellow teeth. Did he know what she was? Was it the dress? The red hair? What intrigued him like this? Who was he and what were his intentions…? His stern face was indecipherable. There was only one way to find out. br / br / "Hmm… you're a pure-blood on your father's side… but half-veela on your mother's side! How is that possible? I might as well consider it half-blood. " The Sorting Hat talked more to himself than to Eliza. "You're kind-hearted and gentle in nature yet fearless when performing magic. Those are good qualities to have in Hufflepuff. I think you can do nicely in Slytherin with that type of determination," Draco's and Pansy's eyes widened with shock. Eliza wasn't paying attention to the aback look on Pansy's face for her recent comments; Eliza continued to gaze at that greasy black-haired man as his expression changed from reading her to appearing satisfied when Slytherin was mentioned. br / "Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat called out with a tone of delight. The Gryffindor table cheered with pleasure as Professor McGonagall pointed out where Eliza would head to – the sixth year Gryffindor students. Eliza sighed with relief at not having to sit with the first years and look completely out of place. Eliza flashed a warm smile at the first year Gryffindor students. Many boys sighed and tilted their heads in admiration. Ron and Hermione smiled as Eliza took each step towards them. Eliza tried to manage a grin but was entirely uncomfortable not joining with Harry with them to greet her. Remembering the greasy black-haired man she shared an unusual stare with, Eliza turned her head only to see him scoff at her before he turned away to depart in a doorway…br / "Hi," Hermione greeted before Eliza realized she wasn't watching where she was / "Oh, hello." Eliza stumbled on the steps while lifting her sleeves from the floor to avoid tripping over them. br / "I'm Hermione Granger. You know, Harry's friend. And this is Ron Weasley," Hermione pointed out Ron standing beside her. Ron gave Eliza a timid wave and grinned, mouthing "hi". br / "Do you know who that man was by any chance?" Eliza pointed out the empty seat her gazer had, minutes ago, sat in. Hermione seemed stunned by the / "Oh, that was Professor Snape—"br / "The dirtiest, most irritable scoundrel of a teacher you'll ever meet." Ron intervened, scoffing just as Snape had / "...Yes, what Ron said," Hermione groaned in agreement. "He's never liked Harry much and no one can understand it—"br / "Much?" Ron interrupted her, appalled. "Snape emhates /emHarry! He hates you and me both, Hermione!"br / "Shh!" Hermione pressed one outstretched finger against her lips. "Keep your voice down! But yes… if you're in Gryffindor, Eliza, he's bound to treat you unfairly. He undoubtedly adores the Slytherins." Hermione growled through her teeth. Eliza grimaced with disappointment. He looked like a bitter, cold man but with an interesting side to him. br / "Yeah, especially that Malfoy," Ron rolled his eyes in anger. "Say, where's Harry, anyway?" Ron perked up to look around / "Oh yeah," Hermione mimicked him. "Where could he be? He's already missed the Sorting! Let's hope he doesn't miss dinner too…" she bit her lower lip in / Just as the entire room was directed to the dinner table where platters of mouthwatering food awaited them, Eliza turned back, somehow hoping to catch a glimpse of Snape somewhere in the entrances. Instead, here came Harry strutting over to Hermione and Ron, his face etched with an urge to tell his friends something when the moment was right. /p 


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal"Eliza lurched from her bed upon seeing the other dormitory beds empty. Why hadn't anyone aroused her earlier?! Eliza hurriedly brushed her autumn waves into silky patterns and threw on her Gryffindor uniform all while grabbing her supplies for her first assigned class – Defense Against the Dark Arts. The halls were empty except for the mumbling of drifty ghosts above her head. br / "Hoo hoo! You'd better make your way to Snape's class quickly! He doesn't tolerant tardiness in the slightest! Hoo hoo!" Nearly headless Nick cackled as he turned and soared through the air like a whale. Eliza's attention suddenly divided. Snape? The greasy haired man that scowled at her yesterday when she was selected for Gryffindor? Making a right, Eliza opened the metal door, revealing a gigantic room with rows of students looking over their shoulders to see who dared to enter at this time. Professor Snape was standing in the front center of the room, his face again indecipherable as he stared at her. For a swift moment, Eliza could have sworn he saw a slim smile curve at the end of his lips before quickly replacing it with his typical / "Take a seat, Ms. Ebony." He ordered rather plainly, no hint of anger in his voice. Eliza nodded in recognition and brisk walked to an empty seat next to Hermione. She could feel everyone's eyes on her back again. br / "As I was saying, Defense of the Dark Arts is vital in protecting your lives from—" Snape continued in his stern tone again. Hermione took the moment to whisper to Eliza when Snape's back was turned to / "Um, have you two met before or something? Usually when a Gryffindor is late he'll take points from us. I know he enjoys it…" Hermione / "No, we haven't met…" Eliza felt flustered for some reason at the thought. "I thought for a moment he smiled at me… emI think it looks familiar too…/em" Eliza whispered that last thought to herself. Apparently she hadn't whispered that quietly enough because Snape immediately stopped talking as if frozen in time. Everyone hesitated before Snape turned directly towards Eliza and lowered his eyelids in a superior manner. "Ms. Ebony, I have spared you point extraction for being tardy. Don't make me use it for your rudeness in my classroom." He warned rather irritably, but didn't completely frown at her. br / "I apologize, sir…" Eliza lowered her head in shame, avoiding his black pupils that had mystified her. Snape turned his back to her and pulled out his wand for a / "He even gave her a warning!" Eliza and Hermione overheard Ron whisper viciously to Harry behind / "But no worries, Ms. Ebony because Weasley just did that for you," he smirked. "Ten points from Gryffindor." br / Malfoy and his two cronies giggled with satisfaction. Ron bit his tongue to prevent himself from calling Snape every horrible name in the book. Harry glared at Snape with the upmost contempt. Hermione sighed heavily and rubbed her temples in a stressing manner. Eliza, however, gazed up at Snape with a feeling similar to admiration. Despite his wickedness, there was something attractive about his calm and collected demeanor, the way the light reflected from his black pupils, and the carved edges in his stone, pale face was truly breathtaking… so strong in a man…br / "Ms. Ebony." Snape called out. Eliza perked up like a dog at the sound of her / "Yes?" she addressed back / "Come and demonstrate for us how to ward off Inferi." Snape ordered, holding his wand by his / "Inferi…" Eliza scrambled through her mind to try to remember the defense spell against these live corpses. It had to be a witch from way back who had to have taught her. Of course! Eliza could remember never witnessing so much ruthlessness and aggressiveness in a woman. Even her wacky hair and outfit appearance suggested her personality. Without further delay, Eliza walked up to the podium-like front alongside with Snape and eyed him obediently. Snape's dark eyes seemed to bore into her own. "Now Ms. Ebony," Snape raised his wand to pull out a large crate from a dark corner in front of them and stopped it a few feet from Eliza. "Defend yourself against the Inferi." He commanded with a riveting tone. At once the crate flew open, revealing a horrid and rotting corpse with pale skin flinging about wildly as it crawled out of the crate. Eliza could automatically tell it was targeting / em"Firestorm!"/em Eliza pointed her wand at the ugly creature and a bright, feral flame emitted from the tip. The creature immediately wailed with fear and hurried back into the crate where the lid slammed close, darkness once again comfortably surrounding the live corpse. Silence fell like a blanket across the room with the exception of a few fascinated murmurs from the Gryffindor students and sneering gossip from the Slytherin students. br / "Well done," Snape complimented in his typical monotone. "Where did you learn that?" he questioned / "I can't remember, sir." Eliza answered politely. Snape didn't answer her right / "Very well," Snape mumbled, eyes flaming calmly with curiosity. "Have a seat." He ordered; Eliza nodded obediently and walked back to her seat, her green eyes staring back into his before she felt the strain in her neck by turning her / "Class is dismissed. You all may go." The entire classroom stood with their books, chatting with one another. Eliza gathered her books as well and stepped aside to let Hermione / "And he let you demonstrate a spell without mocking you?!" Hermione was in disbelief. br / "I guess he doesn't think all Gryffindors are bad…" Eliza offered weakly, as puzzled as Hermione / "Ms. Ebony, I'd like to have a word with you." Snape called from behind her. br / Eliza stopped in her tracks as Hermione, Ron, and Harry continued to look back puzzled at her. /p 


End file.
